


Holy Snickerdoodles

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Mittens - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Peter's nervous about giving Wade the present May made for him. He doesn't need to be.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic- Holiday Bingo 2020





	Holy Snickerdoodles

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Bromantic Winter Bingo 2020 event (and 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas, obviously!). Unbetaed because I finished writing it 20 minutes ago and didn't show it to anyone before posting. If you see any typos, please lmk!

Peter swung down onto the roof with butterflies in his belly, nervous about the package tucked into his backpack. Wade was already sitting on the edge of the roof, bopping his head along to the Christmas music off his little portable radio, an open bag of bodega gingerbread cookies next to him. He looked up when he heard the thump of Peter’s arrival and waved a half-eaten gingerbread cookie at him. “Happy Christmas! Was wondering if you’d show tonight with all this snow.” He did a double take as Peter approached, staring pointedly at Peter’s sweater. “New suit design?”

Peter plopped down next to him, grateful for the mask to hide his blush as he tugged down the oversized sweater May knit for him. “My aunt made it for me, early Christmas present. She worries I get cold in the suit.”

“Don’t blame her. You got no cushion for the push-in, not that I’m complaining! You know I think you’re body’s bangin’, but there’s no insulation on you.” Wade looked him over critically, shaking his head like he was disappointed and hadn’t just hit on him.

“I’ve got a coil sewn into the fabric that attaches to a heating system for really cold days, but yeah, the sweater’s helping. Keeps getting stuck to the webs, though.” He lifted a sleeve up to show how much webbing had gummed up around the hem. You could barely tell the sleeves were blue at the hems for all the webbing clumped there. It would dissolve with time and leave no trace, but Peter was going to have to make sure to wash it extra well when he got home anyway.

“Pretty damn adorable, though. Look at you, swimming in a baggy sweater like something out of my comfy cuddle dreams. You’re aunt’s got talent. I’ll have to send her a thank-you card.”

Peter’s cheeks only got warmer at the compliments. He slid the backpack off his shoulders and dug around, pulling out the container of cookies May had given him and the wrapped present. “Well, I’m glad you like her knitting, because I have a present for you from her. Two presents.” He held up the cookies and passed them over. “I’ve mentioned a couple of times how much you have to eat to maintain your regeneration, and she decided that means you needed at least two batches of her famous snickerdoodles. I hope you like cinnamon.”

Wade took the Rubbermaid with a happy squeal and kicked his legs against the side of the building like a little kid. Peter was having a really hard time not finding it adorable. “I love cinnamon! And I love your aunt, holy sugarbomb! Is she a baking goddess? Definitely need to send her a fruit basket. Flowers? A whole flower shop, probably.”

“She would kill me, please don’t. A bouquet maybe, but don’t overwhelm her. Her apartment doesn’t have enough bare surfaces to put the vases.” He still held the more pressing package, and yes, maybe he was trying to stall handing it over because he wasn’t sure what Wade’s reaction was going to be. He watched Wade open the Rubbermaid and coo over the smell of cinnamon that hit them. He reached in and picked up one of the cookies with the reverence of a church relic. Peter gripped the package a little too tight in anticipation of Wade’s reaction to his first bite, tearing the paper a little on accident.

Wade moaned like he’d just taken a bite out of the best-cooked steak in New York and flopped over onto the concrete. “Are you kidding me? Is your aunt Ina Garten? These are amazing!”

While Peter knew it was an over-exaggeration—May could bake, but she wasn’t much better at it than Peter was—it was still sweet. He almost wished he’d taken a video to show May later. Peter fumbled the package and almost dropped it over the side of the building. The movement caught Wade’s eye and he sat up again, eyes on the poorly-wrapped lump in Peter’s hands.

“She also made you this. She wanted to make you a sweater to match mine, but she wasn’t sure how big to make it to fit you, so she went with something smaller she could size better.” He held the package out, a bit of black peeking out from the tears.

Wade set the cookies aside and brushed crumbs off on his pants before carefully taking the present. “She didn’t need to make me a present. I’ve never even met her.”

Peter ducked his head, his cheeks blazing. “She said she wanted to thank you for backing me up. She feels better when I’m out patrolling when she knows I’m with you.” She might have also implied that she was hoping the gift would help Peter get his act together about asking Wade out, but Peter wasn’t ready to mention that part yet. First, the gift.

Wade stared down at the tiny reindeer dancing on the paper for a long, quiet moment. “No one’s ever said they were better off with me around before,” he said finally, voice hitching in the middle.

“I’m definitely better off with you around,” Peter said, too fast, but he didn’t care. He reached out to loop his hands around Wade’s bicep, pulling his attention away from the gift. “You’re important to people. You’re important to May. You’re important to me.” So maybe his voice hitched at the end, too. This conversation was starting to feel a lot bigger than a midnight meeting in the snow.

Wade held his stare for all of two seconds before lifting the present up to his ear and shaking it with a grin that looked forced. “Doesn’t jingle. What kind of present could your aunt make for me that doesn’t jingle?”

Peter let the deflection go. “You’ll just have to rip it open to find out,” he said with a shrug.

Wade looked at the present again for another minute before finally tearing into it. The mittens dropped into his lap while he balled up the paper and tucked it into a pouch. The logos she’d knitted into the black mittens weren’t visible from the palms, but Wade picked one up and his eyes went wide when he saw the jagged circle with his symbol carefully knit into the top of the hands. “These are…”

“She wouldn’t listen to me when I told her you already wear gloves. Said she wanted your hands to stay warm even when you’re in civilian clothes.”

“I love them.” Wade was looking at them like they were precious objects. May wasn’t the best knitter, the logos were definitely a little lopsided and messy, but Wade loving them anyway warmed Peter’s heart.

“I’m glad you like them,” he said, unable to stop himself from leaning over to kiss Wade on the cheek. “Can I take a pic of you wearing them to show May?”

Wade still looked stunned from the kiss, but fumbled them on and held them up for Peter to take a picture of, smiling a little dazedly. Peter held his phone up and snapped a pic and sent it off to May with **He loves them!!!**. She sent back three gifs of excited people dancing.

He smiled as he tucked his phone back in his backpack, glancing up to see Wade watching him. “She’s happy you liked them,” he said.

“I more than love them. They’re my new favorite possessions. No one’s ever made anything for me before,” Wade told him.

Peter blushed again. “Well, I’m glad you like them, too. You’re worth the effort.”

Wade didn’t look like he knew how to respond to that, so he held up the Rubbermaid of cookies. Peter took one with a grin and kicked his feet happily as he munched.

The next day, May had a giant bouquet of red and white flowers on her doorstep. It was bigger than she was. Peter couldn’t stop smiling every time he saw it.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about my main ship, Spideypool, with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
